The present invention relates to a fountain mainly for indoor use and due to its remarkably low consumption of energy operable by a low-voltage source (a battery).
Garden fountains are commonly used in building gardens. Beautiful fountains can be also installed in apartments having no gardens. These indoor fountains are in a form of small-sized table-or floor-fountain. There have already been some firms presenting table-fountains on the market, which are operated by house current, because due to a higher consumption of water pumps batteries having acceptable size to be hidden in the stand of the fountain have not enough capacity. In case of fountains operated by house current, problems of shock-protection are to be confronted with, besides the discomfort caused by the cables leading to the fountain.
An indoor fountain has been proposed, operated by an accumulator which drives a DC motor having an axle connected to the axle of a pump, thus rotating the axle of the pump. In this traditional solution both the motor and the pump are arranged under the water basin of the fountain. The axle of the pump extends through a seal into the pump housing and turns a paddle-wheel pumping water in an axis line up into a distribution head of the fountain through a pipe tangentially connected to the inner side of the pump housing. The water flushing up from the distribution head and falling down into the basin flows back to the pump inlet through a return pipe. In this solution a substantial part of capacity required to circulate water is expended in order to overcome friction at the seal, and consequently, high motor capacity and large battery or high input power are required.